The present invention relates to a disposable teacup shape paper cup holder. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable teacup shape paper cup holder, which helps to hold a hot cup.
Hot beverage is popular even in hot summer. At home or a commercial store, hot beverage is served with a cup which is specialized for handling with the situation.
Cup holder is one of the good measures to help people to hold otherwise too hot a cup to hold. Several kinds of cup holder have been suggested, not with a hundred percent of satisfaction.
A cup holder of a prior art does not insulates enough heat from the cup. Other cup holder of certain prior arts provide a good insulation, but the manufacturing or serving cost is too high.
Accordingly, a need for a disposable teacup shape paper cup holder with a good insulating and low manufacturing cost has been present for a long time considering the popularity of hot drinks. This invention is directed to satisfy the long-felt need.